Armonía Joven
by Alfonso Lucassen
Summary: Un pequeño potro, una tímida pony y una antigua maldad son lo que se necesita para que una nueva esperanza recaiga en los hombros de un nuevo héroe.


Armonía Joven

(Para el concurso en facebook "Mother of Ponies")

Ponyville, un pintoresco lugar donde generaciones de ponis han vivido alegremente, siempre protegidos por las princesas hermanas Celestia y Luna bajo los ideales de amistad y armonía; como siempre, un magnifico lugar para vivir.

A medio día se pueden ver alegres ponis caminando por el lugar de un lado para el otro con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba a lo alto y el cielo despejado siempre gracias a los pegasos que trabajan duro para tener días como estos.

En una pequeña choza a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque ever free, se encontraba una poni de color amarillo y con una crin larga y hermosa de color rosa. Fluttershy como siempre feliz y cuidando de sus amigos animales que viven con ella.

Habían pasado años desde que junto con sus amigas había salvado a Equestria de seres malvados y la edad había pasado dejando su rastro, pero aunque lucia un poco cansada se había conservado bien debido al tranquilo ritmo de vida al que siempre estuvo acostumbrada.

De repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos, era Angel, su conejito que cuidaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo corriendo como si algo le persiguiera, detrás llegó un pequeño de color blanco, con una crin de color rojo, muy enérgico y cansado.

Fluttershy se dirigió hacia él y con una voz amable dijo:

FLUTTERSHY –Ya es suficiente de jugar, voy a ir al pueblo por un par de cosas y necesito que vigiles a las gallinas por un rato –.

¿? – Pero mamá, aún no atrapo a Angel y si no lo hago tenderé que darle más zanahorias. –

FLUTTERSHY – Por favor Harmony, de verdad necesito ir, después podrás seguir jugando con Angel. –

HARMONY – ¡Pero mama! –

FLUTTERSHY – Por mi… –

HARMONY – Esta bien, supongo que jugar con las gallinas también es divertido. –

Fluttershy se dirigió inmediatamente a Ponyville para recolectar lo que necesitaba, mientras su pequeño hijo se quedaba en la casa.

Fluttershy se dirigió al pueblo a buscar lo que tanto necesitaba. Pasó por Sugar Cube Corner y recordó a su amiga Pinkie Pie y su siempre feliz rostro que siempre a todos podía alegrar, pero ella ya no se encontraba allí; pues ahora le pedían organizar fiestas en otros pueblos, ciudades incluso y rara era la ocasión en que se encontraban.

Pasó también por la boutique de Rarity, ahora vacía pues se había vuelto una diseñadora famosa y vivía en Canterlot diseñando vestidos de la mejor calidad como siempre había sido su sueño.

Atravesó todo el pueblo, paseando por las casas de sus amigas y amargo fue el sentimiento al darse cuenta que casi ya no se encontraban, pues sus deberes las obligaban a permanecer lejos de Ponyville, y que era la única de las seis que se quedó. Twilight ahora daba clases en la escuela de magia en Canterlot, Rainbow Dash siempre estaba de gira dando presentaciones de vuelo y Applejack expandió su negocio de sidra teniendo que dejar la granja. ¿Cuándo fue que el tiempo había separado a tan buenas amigas? ¿Cómo es que ninguna se dio cuenta?

Antes de llegar se encontró con un par de amigos paseando por allí, primero la joven Diamond Tiara que había sido compañera de Applebloom en la escuela.

FLUTTERSHY – Buenos días Diamond Tiara. –

DIAMOND TIARA – ¡¿Que tienen de buenos? – respondió con una voz grosera y altanera. Fluttershy no dijo nada pues quizá había tenido un mal día y estaba molesta y estresada.

Después se encontró con Miss. Cheerilee que seguía dando clases en la escuela, Fluttershy trató de saludarla, a lo que ella solo apartó la mirada y groseramente se retiro sin decir nada.

Rato después llegó a su casa exhausta de estar caminando un bien rato, se recostó en su sillón. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado silencioso, no escuchaba a Harmony, que normalmente siempre está haciendo ruido por allí, así que Salió en su búsqueda.

Primero se dirigió a las cercanías del bosque ever free pues a veces juega por allí, después lo buscó en unas colinas que se encuentran cerca de donde se puede ver una hermosa vista de todo Ponyville. Allí lo encontró sentado mirando el paisaje.

FLUTTERSHY – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, te he estado buscando un buen rato? – la mirada de Harmony estaba puesta firmemente hacia la aldea, pero reflejaba una expresión de terror hacia lo que estaba viendo. Fluttershy volteó hacia Ponyville para saber qué era lo que había causado tanta impresión en su hijo, y lo que vio la dejó tan impresionada y a la vez la aterro tanto que no pudo emitir un solo sonido.

La escena era perturbadora, sobre la aldea se podía ver una gran nube de humo verde, parecía la neblina de las mañanas, sin embargo el simple hecho de verla producía un miedo natural, desde la aldea no se podía notar a simple vista, pues abajo no era tan espesa, pero si se veía desde lejos parecía que Ponyville era consumida lentamente por un terror sin precedentes.

Poco después Fluttershy se logró recuperar del horror que sentía e inmediatamente miró a su hijo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Entonces escucho una voz diciendo su nombre, provenía del bosque ever free. Fluttershy empezó a aterrarse más y retrocedió lo mas que pudo teniendo cuidado de no caer por la orilla, sin embargo su hijo se acercó sin temor alguno. Entonces apareció Zecora, parecía muy agitada.

ZECORA – ¡¿Qué están haciendo allí? Rápido, venir con migo. – Siguieron a Zecora a pesar del mido que tenia Fluttershy al bosque pues tenía que proteger a su hijo contra los posibles peligros del bosque ever free.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la casa de Zecora, ella buscó frascos y plantas que tenía en su casa y las empezó a mezclar en una olla grande. Empezó a sacar humo el cual tomo figuras extrañas, entonces Zecora empezó a hablar.

ZECORA – Las he traído aquí, pues su ayuda necesito, un mal ha caído en Ponyville y no es nada bonito, un ente ancestral se ha liberado y de una peste la aldea ha plagado, como una nube verde en el cielo se manifiesta creando peleas y discusiones en alguna aldea expuesta, con el tiempo entre tanto caos la aldea es destruida y para siempre en el tiempo se olvida, por suerte tu no fuiste afectada, gracias a que en tu hogar alejada estabas. –

FLUTTERSHY – ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer Zecora?, todos nuestros amigos se encuentran allá. –

ZECORA – La única forma de derrotarlo es buscar al ser del que surgió, pero debes hacerlo rápido, pues si no es detenido pronto, crecerá hasta consumirlo todo. –

HARMONY –Señorita Zecora, ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a este ser? –

ZECORA – Este antiguo mal suele habitar en una caverna, pero no es una búsqueda que alguien tan pequeño pueda. –

El ambiente se quedó en silencio un momento, Zecora miraba a Fluttershy como esperando que le diera una respuesta a la propuesta tan peligrosa que le había encomendado.

ZECORA –Solamente una poni de la armonía lo pueden detener, y para ello los elementos de la armonía hay que tener. –

La mirada de Fluttershy era temerosa e indecisa, pues tenía miedo de enfrentar los peligros que había de por medio. Sin embargo recordó a sus amigas que siempre la habían ayudado antes, su mirada cambio reflejando determinación.

FLUTTERSHY –Yo… mmm… no lo sé… yo. –

ZECORA – La única esperanza eres, detenerlo solo tu puedes. –

Un espeso humo verde se empezó a colar por debajo de la puerta, amenazando a los ponis que estaban adentro.

ZECORA – ¡Huir!, ¡Rápido!, pues su intención no es convertirme, sino destruirme. –

Fluttershy y el pequeño poni salieron rápidamente por la ventana tratando de huir de la horrible escena y con mucho dolor dejando a Zecora atrás.

Al poco rato de estar corriendo, al notar que el peligro lo estaban dejando lejos empezaron a reducir el paso. Ahora se encontraban en un paisaje oscuro, en una parte del bosque que jamás habían visto. Apenas podían ver lo que estaba de frente de ellos. Sin tener idea de a donde se dirigían, lo único que les podía llegar a la mente eran los peligros que existían en el bosque.

Poco a poco se acercaban a un lugar con más luz y se empezaba a rebelar el lugar en donde estaban. Era un lugar abierto, rodeado de árboles grandes y tupidos de hojas. Era un claro bastante amplio, casi parecía que no era parte del bosque ever free, pues era demasiado tranquilo y pacifico como para sentirse en peligro en aquel lugar.

Un destello surgió de justo arriba de ellos, como una estrelle que desciende del cielo para traer sus bendiciones a la tierra. Una voz se escuchó provenir de aquella luz. Era la voz de la princesa Celestia, sin embargo no parecía que estuviera allí.

CELESTIA –Una terrible maldad ancestral amenaza a este mundo. Los elementos deben renovarse, un ser joven debe ser el nuevo portador, alguien que posea la verdadera armonía, para protegernos del peligro que amenaza esta tierra, encuentren el camino a su destino, traigan la paz de nuevo al mundo –

La esfera de luz se volvió más pequeña y se acercó a los que la contemplaban, se colocó delante de los dos ponis y después de dar un par de giros en el aire, se dirigió al bosque como esperando a que la siguieran. Fluttershy estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse, sin embargo Harmony corrió siguiendo la esfera de luz. Fluttershy reaccionó inmediatamente después y fue detrás de sin saber a donde la llevaría.

Corrieron por varios minutos, llegando cada vez más a lugares desconocidos e inhabitados, ni siquiera había ya criaturas salvajes y peligrosas. Finalmente el largo recorrido llegaba a su fin, la esfera se detuvo en seco delante de ellos y desapareció en el aire. Se encontraban delante de una cueva, sin embargo al contemplarla se podía sentir un terrón indescriptible. De dentro de la cueva salía una humo negro, como de algo que se quemaba, pero se parecía más al humo de la peste que atacaba Ponyville. Resultaba bastante claro para ambos ponis que aquí era donde habitaba el monstro causante de la desgracia que consumía al mundo.

La vegetación alrededor estaba totalmente muerta, las flores se habían podrido, los árboles se habían secado casi completamente, y los pocos frutos que tenían estaban podridos y emitían un olor repugnante. Fluttershy estaba aterrada, volteó a ver a su hijo quien también tenía una mirada de miedo en su rostro, sin embargo a pesar del miedo que reflejaba, también se podía notar una determinación por resolver lo que pasaba. Esa mirada le recordó a Rainbow Dash, quien siempre era atrevida y valiente, aunque un poco terca, lograba animarla en momentos de desesperación.

FLUTTERSHY – Harmony, quiero que te quedes aquí afuera en lo que estoy en la cueva, no quiero que te pase nada–

HARMONY – ¡De ninguna manera!, yo entraré allí también. –

FLUTTERSHY –Siempre he admirado tu entusiasmo, me recuerdas mucho a unas amigas que tuve–

HARMONY – Ya me habías contado de ellas, todos las llamaban las yaguas de la armonía, ustedes salvaron a Equestria varias veces. –

FLUTTERSHY – Con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía. Al verte me recuerdas mucho a ellas. Te puse tu nombre en honor a la amistad que tuvimos. Pero ya no están, de las seis, solo yo puedo salvar a Equestria. –

HARMONY –Pero si los elementos ya no están reunidos no podrás hacer nada. –

FLUTTERSHY –Pero no quiero que te pase nada. Te amo hijo–

Después de esas últimas palabras y de darle un beso en la frente a su hijo, Fluttershy se dirigió al interior de la cueva, sin mirar atrás y solo pensando sus seres queridos.

No se alcanzaba a ver nada, un olor inmundo e insoportable reinaba en la cueva. La poni simplemente avanzo a ciegas d en línea recta. Constantemente tropezaba con alguna roca o alguna grieta, no había ninguna luz alrededor. Entonces algo extraño pasó; la cutie mark de Fluttershy empezó a brillar intensamente, revelando el interior de la cueva. Un lugar no muy amplio, más o menos del alto de una casa común, pero era muy larga, incluso con la fuerte luz que producía su cutie mark, no podía ver el final de la cueva. Siguió caminando, ahora de manera más fácil pues ya podía ver por dónde iba. La cueva solo iba en línea recta. Era una serie de cámaras, conectadas por un mismo túnel, en algunas había diamantes, en otros metales preciosos, algunas estaban completamente vacías y algunas tenían un líquido viscoso de color negro embarrado en el techo y las paredes podían notar algunos cadáveres de insectos que se habían quedado pegados en la extraña sustancia.

Cuanto más se adentraba en la cueva, el repulsivo olor se hacía más intenso, hasta que llego a la ultima cámara, era aproximadamente cinco o seis veces más grande que las demás, y así como el olor rea mucho más fuerte en esa última cámara, el humo negro era más denso, apenas se podía contemplar el lugar a pesar de la fuerte luz que emanaba de Fluttershy.

Una poderosa y horripilante voz, apenas comparable con un lenguaje de este mundo irrumpió en el lugar, era tan estridente que del techo caían pequeños guijarros del techo cada vez que se escuchaba, apenes se entendía lo que decía aquella voz de ultratumba.

¿? – ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – Fluttershy tembló un poco tras escuchar semejante voz.

FLUTTERSHY – S…s…soy una poni… a… vengo de Ponyville. – La cueva tembló mientes se escuchaba una risa macabra y burlona.

¿? – ¿Has venido hasta aquí para ser comida?, al fin me mandan un sacrificio, ya tenía mucha hambre y a mí me gusta mucho comer ponis.

FLUTTERSHY –No, y… yo he venido hasta aquí para destruirlo… digo si no es ninguna molestia. –

¿? – JA JA JA JA. Esos tontos aun creen que pueden detenerme. – En lo alto de la cámara, se empezó a juntar una nube más espesa, como si ese ser quisiera darse una forma. Descendió y se colocó frente a Fluttershy. Adoptó una forma parecida a un poni, pero muy irregular y mal hecho.

FLUTTERSHY – A… así es, has puesto a nuestro mundo en peligro y debo detenerte. – En la extraña figura de humo que tenía enfrente, salieron un par de ojos rojos intensos.

¿? – ¿Cómo quieres destruirme?, una poni tan débil y asustada como tu ni siquiera puede protegerse a si misma. – La extraña figura levantó lo que parecía su pata y golpeó a Fluttershy directo en la cara derribándola fuertemente en el suelo. Usando una especie de magia proveniente de su cuerno mal hecho, levanto a Fluttershy y le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre.

¿? – Ni siquiera sirves como sacrificio, lo único que puedo hacer con tigo es matarte de una vez. –

Fluttershy se arrastraba lentamente en el suelo, tratando de huir de allí, pero estaba muy herida para correr, o siquiera levantarse.

La volvió a levantar otra vez, se estaba preparando para enterrarle su extraño cuerno justo en el pecho, Fluttershy no podía moverse del dolor, solo estaba esperando el momento en que todo terminara. Miraba el lugar por última vez, miraba el suelo, el techo, las piedras, pero nunca al ser que tenía en frente, entonces notó un diamante que se encontraba a su derecha y recordó su amiga Rarity, a ella le hubiera encantado tener esos diamantes. Empezó a recordar a todas sus amigas, a Pinkie Pie, a Applejack, a Rainbow Dash y a Twilight, después se acordó de su hijo, recordó el tiempo que pasaba con él, de cómo jugaban junto con Angel, y de cómo se divertían cuidando a sus amigos animales. Ya no iba a poder verlo nunca más.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, la luz que emanaba de su cutie mark empezó a apagarse lentamente, todo había terminado.

HARMONY – ¡Mamá! – Una voz irrumpió en la escena, una voz joven e infantil. – ¡¿Dónde estás? – Fluttershy miró a atrás y alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña forma de color blanco acercándose hacia la poca luz que había, era Harmony quien había entrado a la cueva luego de que se escuchara el primer estruendo.

FLUTTERSHY – ¡No te acerques!, ¡Huye de aquí! –

Al darse cuenta de que había otro poni en la cueva y al darse cuenta de que ambos se conocían el extraño ser de humo arrojó a Fluttershy, impactándola contra la pared.

¿? – ¿Así que hay alguien más?, espero que este si sea un buen sacrifico. –

Se acerco al pequeño potro de manera imponente. El pequeño lo notó cuando venia y solo se le quedó mirando temerosamente. Levantó al pequeño con su magia como había hecho con Fluttershy, preparo su pata para asestar un golpe, pero Fluttershy se interpuso y recibió el golpe de lleno en la cara, esta vez sin caer al suelo a pesar de que fue un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores.

HARMONY – ¡Mamá! – El malvado ser volvió a asestarle golpes tratando de quitarla del camino, pero simplemente no se movía, hasta que al fin ella tacleo fuertemente al ser con todas sus fuerzas, deshaciendo la nube que se había formado. Pero otra nube se empezó a formar en lo alto de la cámara, esta vez más grande que la anterior, tratando de eliminar a los dos ponis de una vez.

FLUTTESHY –Harmony… sal de aquí, no quiero que te pase nada. –

HARMONY – No mamá, no te dejare aquí, yo me quedare con tigo, no quiero quedarme solo. –

FLUTTERSHY – Te pareces mucho a tu padre, siempre tan protector, ojala siguiera con nosotros… estaría tan orgulloso de ti, así como yo lo estoy. –

HARMONY –Eres la mejor madre de todas, siempre estabas con migo, me protegías y me cuidabas. Soy lo que soy gracias a ti. Te amo mamá. –

FLUTTERSHY –Te amo hijo. – Ambos se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron esperando a que todo pasara. Si ese era el fin preferirían morir lo más juntos que pudieran.

La luz de la cutie mark de Fluttershy se apago totalmente. Pero algo sorprendente ocurrió. Una luz se empezó a encender nuevamente; esta vez provenía del cuerpo de Harmony. Una luz cálida que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que explotó en un gran resplandor que iluminó toda la cueva. El pequeño se elevó en el aire con los ojos brillando y con las alas abiertas de manera majestuosa.

El humo se detuvo justo antes de impactar contra ellos, se escucho un grito aterrador de un ser sufriendo, el humo se comportaba de manera errática, la luz lo estaba sofocando y estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

La cutie mark de Fluttershy empezó a brillar otra vez casi a la misma intensidad que la luz que salía de su hijo. Junto con el nuevo resplandor de Fluttershy, aparecieron delante de ella los elementos de la armonía. Ella creía que estaban aquí por ella, pues en alguna ocasión fue portadora de uno de ellos, pero los elementos se dirigieron a su hijo. Flotaban alrededor de él. Todos se convirtieron en luz y se unieron con el pequeño, formando una cutie mark con el símbolo de los elementos de la armonía; una estrella de ocho puntas con cristales en representación de los elementos. Pero algo más extraño todavía sucedió, un cuerno apareció en la frente del pequeño Harmony, se había convertido en un alicornio como Celestia o como Luna. La punta de cuerno comenzó a brillar también; Una poderosa explosión proveniente del nuevo cuerno cubrió toda la cueva desvaneciendo el humo junto con la voz que aun gritaba de sufrimiento. Aquel ser maligno ya no existía más. La luz recorrió la cueva, y así como el agua barre con lo que está a su paso al llegar un maremoto, la luz arrasó con el extraño liquido de las paredes. Limpió toda la cueva remplazando la suciedad con hongos y flores, pero no se detuvo allí; el resplandor salió de la cueva convirtiendo el bosque en algo vivo otra vez, las flores y los arboles aparecieron donde una vez hubo muerte, limpió el aire del bosque y al llegar a Ponyville; limpió la capa de humo verde sobre ella. Saco a los ponis de su mal humor y devolvió a Zecora de nuevo a su hogar.

La luz proveniente de Harmony se fue apagando y lentamente descendió al suelo. Otra vez se habían quedado en penumbras. Los diamantes de la cueva comenzaron a brillar, revelando el camino de vuelta a través de la cueva.

Harmony miró a su mama quien seguía un poco lastimada y le sonrió tiernamente.

HARMONY – Mamá… vamos a casa. – Fluttershy le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y se dirigieron juntos hacia la salida.

Al salir de la cueva vieron un paisaje hermoso; el sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, había flores por todos lados, animales corriendo felices por allí y suave viento tiraba un par de hojas de los arboles. Parecía un buen sueño, algo que solo se puede encontrar en uno. Ambos ponis caminaron de vuelta por donde habían llegado atravesando el bosque ever free.

Al salir de allí encontraron a sus amigos de Ponyville reunidos allí, para darles las gracias por lo que habían hecho, todos los presentes fueron inmediatamente a abrazarlos de manera grupal. Harmony estaba muy contento y sonriente mientras todos le agradecían a lo que Fluttershy solo respondió con un "gracias", con la voz con la que acostumbraba hablar, ya sabes, muy al estilo Fluttershy.

Después de estar un rato con los amigos, se dirigieron a su casa a las afueras de Ponyville, pues Fluttershy seguía un poco herida y necesitaba descansar. Fue a su sillón y se quedo dormida rápidamente.

Harmony estaba afuera mientras su mamá dormía; Angel se encontraba con él. Tenía la mirada confundida y pensante por todo lo que había pasado, tocaba su cuerno de vez en cuando, pues nunca había tenido uno. Al final llegaron a aquel risco donde se veía todo Ponyville, la vista era más hermosa que antes, el viento alborotaba ligeramente su melena, miró su nueva cutie mark y entonces se dio cuenta. Ahora él era el portador de los elementos, era su deber cuidar de las criaturas en Equestria, y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Era una tarde fresca, el sol se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos iluminaban Ponyville con un hermoso color naranja. Todo parecía estar en paz, todas las cosas en su lugar; y lo estaba pues ahora Equestria tenía un nuevo protector de la paz, alguien que llenaría este mundo de alegría y siempre traería consigo la armonía.

-Fin-


End file.
